


His Present

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Drama, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: It was his birthday once more.You began to wonder, would he accept it this time?Originally posted on Deviantart on November 13, 2015
Relationships: Trenderman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Kudos: 11





	His Present

“Here.”

I looked at him and I stared.

I was waiting in anticipation, my head pounding and my heart doing somersaults as I tried to hand him the gift that was waiting to be unwrapped.

I smiled at his face which was scrunched up, studying, and gazing at the object at my hands. Biting my lip, I noticed he didn’t say anything or even move to accept the present. I faked a smile and decided to repeat myself.

“Here.” I said.

Despite my impatience, I was only met with an icy silence to which he didn’t even budge. I didn’t know how to react or how long I’ve been standing there before I saw him about to speak. I held my breath in eagerness as I let his voice raise my hopes.  
  


“I can’t take it.”

My breath nearly choked as I felt the tears almost sting my eyes but I was able to hold it back and remain blank.

He did it again.

He did this every year.

“Oh, o-okay.” My voice stuttered as I pocketed the gift and limply turned away to leave.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

I don’t know. How would you feel when your close friend who you also secretly like, rejects your present every year?

He must’ve noticed how I let out a sigh for he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

I’ve been holding this is in for years.

I let out a whimper which evolved into a sob as the rain from my face continued to pour out.

“Why?” my voice trembled like thunder. “Why do you do this to me every year?” I jerked his hand off of me and faced him; I almost felt satisfied when I saw him take a step back. “You’ve always accepted other people’s gifts although you complain that their gift is not good enough for you. Why won’t you accept mine? Am I that worthless to you?”

I could tell he was surprised by my sudden hostility as he seemed to purse his non-existent lips carefully evaluating what to say or do to make sure he won’t make things worse. He raised his hand several times but ended up putting it down. His gaze flickered softly as if it were trying to tell me something that I’m supposed to know something. But I was through with trying to be patient with him; I wanted to know why he does this.

I wiped my tears away as I felt my shoulders tense waiting for his reply.

“Well?”

He was just staring at me, looking desperate on how to answer but it seemed as if for the first time he doesn’t have a reply unlike his usual snarky attitude. I felt disappointment rise on my chest when he looked away elsewhere. I laughed darkly. So he has no comment.

“Nothing, huh? I thought so.”

I smiled at him bitterly. Shaking my head, I began to walk out; I quietly drew away from him; letting the silence eat up what was left of our talk.

When he was out of sight, I exhaled a breath that shook my entire figure as I let the tears roll down from my cheeks. My legs were trembling so much that I fell down. I felt so numb, as the world around me began to spin, darkening and turning into a blur of gray. Noises began to blend into the background while something in me started to shatter.

As everything began to mix into a cacophony of dim sounds and textures, I felt something warm help me up and wrap around me. It was odd, almost like a drop of sunlight that fell on an unexpecting dark cloud and because of that small bead it was able to clear all the heaviness inside. I am that gloomy raincloud and this daylight was my haven.

I clung closer to this ray of light which was now my refuge as color began to fade in again. And for that moment, I felt a strange relaxing stillness come over me.

“I’m sorry…” The sunbeam spoke.

I opened my eyes in realization that it was him. Regardless of wanting to run, I didn’t struggle upon his embrace as I listened quietly on what he had to say. “I’m sorry I didn’t accept your gifts…” he whispered. “ “I didn’t mean to, I…” He sucked an uneasy breath. “I didn’t feel like I’m worth it to receive them.”

My eyes widened at his surprising answer as he held me closer to him. He choked on his own words as if he understood them as a pathetic excuse that was urgently made. I found his touch unsteady, almost afraid that I would push him away or even reject him. “I want to receive them, I really do, for a long time now actually… but I was afraid that when I do; you’d soon find me worthless and a total waste of your time …I’m sorry for all of this…” I looked at his face which seemed to be ready for some sort of refusal while he waited for my response.

“But you were always worth it to me…” I said unconsciously.

I reddened when I apprehended at what I just said but then I heard him chuckle softly behind me in such a way that he can’t believe what he heard. His posture was obviously relieved, his legs were like jelly as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the head. “So are you to me.”

My world began to spin as endless colors began to shoot up the sky making everything colorful and cheerful. Tired laughter escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes and pecked a kiss on his lips as my heart was finally sighing in content. I placed my head comfortably in his chest. Although his figure went stiff and red in shock; I have never felt happier than this moment.


End file.
